Meant To Be
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have broken up, cause of Alvin, but when Brittany comes over to his house, will things get worse or better?


Alvin and Brittany have broken up a week ago and they haven't talked since then yet their siblings are worried, but don't get involved.

It's Wednesday, a school day in California, Going To West Eastman High School.

Alvin has been dating this girl, Donna for a few days and he isn't happy, at all.

'' Alvin! wake up! It's time for school!'' Dave yelled downstairs as Alvin startled and groaned.

'' Simon, please go get him and if he doesn't wake up, I'll take care of him.'' Dave said. Simon nodded and went upstairs to wake up Alvin.

'' Alvin?'' Simon asked to make sure he was awake and chuckled to himself. '' Alvin!'' He yelled. '' Simon? what are you doing!? get away!'' He yelled pulling himself deep in the covers. '' Wake up or shall I get Dave?'' he said with a smirk. '' I'll get up! I'm up!'' Alvin said as he got up while seeing Simon chuckle and went to the bathroom, took a shower, and left off to school with Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, but no Brittany.

While walking, he spoke up,'' Where's Brittany?'' Alvin asked. Everyone stood silent as Eleanor spoke up, '' Well, she decided to walk to school, alone.'' Which left Alvin by surprise..'' Oh.''

They kept walking until they made it to the school and Donna ran to him and kissed him everywhere. '' Hey, baby, I missed you.'' Donna said with a wink. '' Um, yeah, ok, you and me need to talk.'' he said with a frown.

5 Minutes Later...

They sat down on the bench as he spoke up,'' Look, I'm sorry to do this but I don't think we can see each other anymore.'' '' Are you breaking up with me?'' she asked furiously. '' yeah, pretty much.'' He replied.

'' I'm sorry, but I still have feelings for someone else.'' he said and that someone was Miller. Brittany Miller. '' You may break up with me, but you won't see the last of me! You hear me!'' she yelled while pushing Alvin out of the way. He had smirked since he had her out of the way.

After School...

'' Hey, um, Ms. Miller, I'm just going to be out for a while, I need to go somewhere.'' She asked her adoptive mother. '' Um, sure, sweetie, just be back by 8.'' She replied and Brittany took off to a house, the Seville house and rang the doorbell, there was Simon.

'' Brittany? oh, wow, haven't see you here for a while, what do you need?'' Simon had said.

'' Um, I'm looking for Alvin, where is he?'' She asked smiling, yet a little serious.

'' Oh, he is in the backyard playing basketball.'' He said.

'' Oh, ok, thanks.'' She replied and walking through the house to the backyard and saw Alvin in his Red shirt with a Yellow A and blue jeans and sneakers playing basketball.

'' Playing Basketball? of course.'' She said out of nowhere, smiling. Alvin had his eyes wide open when he heard that giggle and that voice oh, so sweet.

'' Britt?'' he said turning around to see her standing in A light pink shirt with 2 dark pink lines in the middle, a jean jacket and pink skirt with black dots with white socks and pink shoes.

'' Hey, Alvin.'' she said with a warm, bright smile as he fell for her,''Woah.'' he purred. '' Excuse me?'' she said. '' Oh, Nothing.'' They both sat down on a white bench that was behind the court.

'' How have you been?'' Britt asked with an innocent smile, Alvin swallowed hard. '' I've been great, you?'' He offered a question. '' I've been okay.'' She replied. '' Britt, I'm so sorry.'' He apologized. She raised an eyebrow,'' For what?'' she asked confused.

'' For kissing Donna, and I broke up with her today, well, because I still have feelings for you.'' he said. '' Oh, Alvin...'' Brittany said with a smile. '' Brittany, I am really sorry, for cheating on you, I still love you.''

'' Oh, it's okay Alvin, and I'm sorry for yelling that day I felt so guilty for that.'' She spoke up. '' And I missed you, I love you too.'' '' I missed you too, Brit, I was hoping if you'd like to be my-

'' Girlfriend, again?'' She finished for Alvin. '' Yeah, will you?''

'' Of course, but if you cheat on me again, I swear-'' She was going to say until Alvin interrupted her with a soft kiss on the lips which he thought tasted like cherries.

'' I won't cheat on you, ever, ever again, if I do, I'll slash my own wrist.'' Which made her smile and blush as she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. '' We are Meant to be, right?'' She asked.

'' of course, Brit.''

They sealed the evening with a simple kiss.


End file.
